Heroine
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: I never wanted to be a heroine. Hell, I never wanted to be a girl... [Warnings: Heavy swearing, genderbending, total oddities, possible yaoi and morbid humor.][Yx?]
1. And so it Begins

_

* * *

_

Warnings: Heavy swearing, gender-bending, and slight oddities.

* * *

I never wanted to be a heroine. Hell, I never wanted to be a _girl_.

Sadly, Fate's ironic sense of humor got the best of her, and here I am.

Yuugi Motou, age seventeen. Gender? Female. Who the hell names a _girl_ Yuugi, anyway? Aside from my overly strange parents, that is.

For my whole life I've felt like was supposed to be born a male, but something in the cosmos seems to have gotten fucked up and they got it all wrong.

I also used to think that I, as a _boy_ dammit, was destined for some unnamed greatness. Some saving the world kind of schtick.

Now that I'm actually trying to save the world, I realize that was the stupidest thing anyone could ever do. Or want to do.

Saving the world. HA. How does someone save the _world_ when they can't even save _themself_?

I suppose I should start at the beginning of this whole mess though, because you probably think I'm not making any sense, don't you?

Alright, but here. Hold this. Careful, don't drop it. Now, how should I go about this...

* * *

Yeah, it's horribly short. But it's just a prologue, so bear with me. There's more coming up soon.


	2. The BackStoryKinda

_Chapter Theme: Unwell, MatchBox 21 (1)_

_---_

_Quote of the Day: "FUCK YOU KROZE!' -Omega, YOGTAS IRC Mod._

* * *

When I was a kid, I used to play those pretend games, like the ones kids always play. You know the kind. Superheroes like Batman and the like. Yeah.

Well, I was always Batman. Joey was Robin.

Who's Joey? Don't start asking questions, I only just started. Things will make sense when I get to them. Now shut up.

Anyway, Joey was always Robin and I was Batman. Cunning and slick, and just plain awesome, that was it. I would save the day every time and beat the bad guy. I'd always felt like I was meant to save the world, like I said, so these kinds of games made me feel cool.

If I was a boy it'd have been even cooler. But anyway.

Eventually we grew up. Now, Joey is my best friend, he always has been since before we could even walk. His family lived next door to my family and we did almost everything together. But as we got older, I realized he _liked_ me. Now, feeling that I was supposed to be a guy, this made for some awkward moments.

Especially during that kiss he stole on the baseball field when I hit a homerun for our team that summer.

Now, in a perfect, non fucked up universe, that kiss would never have happened and I wouldn't be saving the damn world.

Or at least I'd have some super cool guy helping me do it, maybe he'd have some magic or something to make it easier. And I'd be a guy.

Sadly, someone up there is laughing their ass off at the fact that it's not that perfect, non fucked up universe I'm living in, but a cracked universe.

But Joey isn't my only friend. He's also not the only boy to _like_ me. There's also Bakura and his younger brother Ryou. They're classmates of mine, have been since fifth grade. Ryou's a good friend of mine, but his older brother Bakura, he's creepy as all hell.

He's also in love with me.

My life is so screwed up it's anyone's guess how I'm still sane.

...At least, I think I am.

Bakura is your one hundred percent psychotic creep, complete with the dagger collection. He's an okay guy when he's not trying to kill you, or, y'know, scare you to death, but he's also a total ass.

Now, imagine that total ass in love with you. Yeah. He's even worse when he's around me. Ryou says it's because Bakura doesn't know how to handle "nice" feelings because he's such an asshole that they're foreign to him.

I think he just likes being an asshole and if it gives him a chance to be a bigger one then he's on it like a rabid dog on a bleeding rabbit.

...Fuck, that's a morbid thought.

Now, those are only a few of my friends, I'm popular and I don't know why, but they're the ones who actually have a major role in this story. (And the story of my sanity, actually.)

There's also Grandpa. Well, I call him Grandpa because he likes that and my parents say he's my Grandpa, but I don't think so.

He's fucking crazy. I think he was dropped a few times as a child. Lots of crap-talk about this being the wrong universe and something happening in the proper one that screwed up timelines and magic.

I stopped believing that when I was like five. And I stopped with the "I'm supposed to have a vaguely able to use magic partner in a magic piece of jewelry help me save the world from evil with children's card games" thoughts about the same time I began this little adventure.

What the fuck was wrong with me all those years, seriously?

Well, now that you have some slightly-more-useful-than-roadkill-but-not-actually-important background information on me, I really should start explaining how I ended up here, in this mess, and then maybe you can explain to me where the fuck "here" actually is and who the hell you are.

* * *

(1) -The Chapter Theme isn't an actual theme. It's just whatever song I happened to be listening to while writing the chapter 


	3. Mayhem

_Chapter Theme: Somebody Hates Me - Reel Big Fish_

_---_

_Quote of The Day: "YOU VILE, VILE WOMAN!" -Spiritboy, YGOTAS IRC user to Angela._

* * *

About three years ago, some crazy chick showed up in my hometown, Domino. Isis something or other. 

She was part of an Egyptian exhibit on ancient cultures and magic, I think. The details are fuzzy and most of what she said was too idiotic for me to bother paying attention to anyway. She told me though, that it was my _destiny_ to save the world and set things right.

Save from what exactly I didn't ask, because I was an idiot. But she mentioned time-lines and universes so I stopped listening again.

I've been fumbling around in the fucking dark ever since.

Everything I've done right has been lucky guesses and accidental. Everything done wrong is pretty much me screwing up in one way or another.

Like how I got here, actually. I still don't know how I got here, wherever here is. Never caught your name, by the way.

...Atemu. I like it, it sounds kinda cool.

Anyway, back to what I was saying.

The exhibit only stayed for a week and then Isis was gone, and I missed my chance to ask what I was supposed to do.

Turns out there are multiple universes after all. And one of them had ripped open, right into mine. Shadow creature or whatever, they were leaking into my universe and the only people who could see them were me and Bakura.

Lucky me. The fucking psycho was the only other person who could see them and help me save the world.

I would rather have kissed Joey again.

At least Bakura kept his hands to himself. I don't think I could have concentrated on what needed to be done otherwise.

...Actually, in all honesty, Bakura's fucking cute. Seriously.

But he's psychotic so I don't like him. Not at all.

What's that look for? ...Right...Well, yeah. Moving on.

_Atemu watched the strange girl, Yuugi?, as she paced the room, talking. She was explaining how she and Bakura had searched the entire Earth for three years, assembling a small team of people who could see the Shadows. she then launched into an explanation of how they had only recently begun actually fighting the Shadows, and during the last fight, something had exploded._

_What exactly she had no idea. But whatever it was, it had landed her in his lap._

_And _his_ Yuugi had vanished._

_Needless to say, he was not liking it. He frowned at the strange object she'd given him.  
_


	4. Oh Wonderful Joy

_Chapter Theme: Senses Working Overtime-?, Psycho - Puddle of Mudd_

_Quote Of The Day: "Wait, Bakura. you're a GIRL?" - Kroze, YGOTAS Admin to Angela_

---Note: And just so you're not confused, the story switches POV at this point. It'll switch back again later. Like, "end of the chapter and back and forth through subsequent chapters" later.

And yes, I went off on another spin for awhile, but. Ha. Complaining to Shadow-Chan got me back on track and she helped me finish this chapter. And then complaing to Shi-Shi got me to finish it off.

* * *

Yuugi, done with her explanations, continued to pace as she frowned. She and Bakura had both been caught in the strange explosion, but she was the only one to land in Atemu's lap. 

She had no idea where her ...partner, she grimaced at the thought, had ended up.

"Where exactly am I, anyway?"

"Domino City."

"Sure don't look like Domino."

"Well it is." There was a moment of silence as Yuugi thought.

"Where can I find Bakura?"

"It depends on the Bakura you mean. Yours, or the one from this universe."

---

With a loud bang, Bakura fell flat on his face, swearing like a trucker. After a moment of lying there swearing, he climbed to his feet, and swore again, taking in his surroundings.

"Yuugi? Where are you? Where am _I_?" Frown. "Yuu-Yuu? Come on, answer me!"

"Bakura! What in the world are you doing home?" Ryou cried, as he grabbd his arm. "You have soccer practice in ten minutes! You _promised_ to stick with at least one sport this year!"

"Wha-?!" Bakura yelped, as he was grabbed and _manhandled _by his younger brother. Ryou ignored his protests as he dragged him out to the car.

"Go, go! You'll be late and you know how your coach is!"

"Ryou! hold up!" Ryou paused and glanced back.

"When did I join the soccer team? And when the hell did you get strong enough to manhandle me? And where on fucking Earth are we anyway?" Ryou gave him a look of confusion.

"You joined this year 'Kura. And we're at home, don't swear."

"This ain't our house Ry. And last I checked, me and Yuugi-chick were saving the world from evil."

Ryou's blank stare and question of "Who?" confused Bakura. "What do you mean 'who'? Yuugi. You know. Classmate, girl I may possibly like a little more than is healthy, she can't stand me?"

"Bakura, Yuugi's a boy...Have you gotten into the alcohol again?"

"You're kidding, right? Yuugi-chick's been a girl since we met her in fifth grade Ry. Hell, she's been a _cute_ girl."

"...I'm calling Yuugi now." Ryou dashed off.

---

I think this was the first time since the day we'd met I'd ever been _relieved_ to know Bakura was around-and maybe okay too- and actually wanted him with me now. Like, right now. I snatched the phone from Atemu (That's what he said his name was, right?) and demanded Bakura right away from the boy on the other end. Ryou, I think he was.

Weird, fucking for serious.

"Bakura?"

"Yuugi-Chick!"

"Call me that again and I'll kick your ass. Hard. Where are you?"

"With Ryou. Who's not Ryou. I dunno, it's fucking nuts here. He said you're a _guy_,"

"Yeah, I know. I think we, uh..Bakura, what the _fuck_ did you blow up back home!"

"If I had any clue, do you think I'd tell you? Fuck, then you'd never date me!"

"I'll never date you anyway!"

"Hey, I can dream babe."

"Fuck you. Get over here now. Ryou or whoever, he should know where "here" is." Click. I hung up on him before I felt the need to srangle him over the phone, and turned to Atemu.

"He's on his way."

This was going to be fucking hell.

---

Took me forever, ya ya. I know. Oops. I did say on my livejournal though that I'd be updating, so here it is!

And it's kinda bad. -shifty eyes-

So, go on and click that little...Er, what color _is _the review button anyway? Blue? Purple? Limegreen? Oo;


End file.
